Not just a Fellowship: Book One: We are Assassins
by QueenSparx
Summary: When Kelria arrives in Skyrim, an unexpected quest awaits her. She is to join The Dark Brotherhood - a group of deadly assassins. What more could blood-thirsty Kelria ask for? Alot more, actually. And maybe The Dark Brotherhood isn't all what it seems...
1. Notice

New book I'm starting! Yay! This is my FIRST ever book, and it's an Elder Scrolls fanfic! Yay!

This is going to give spoilers for The Dark Brotherhood questline.

© QueenSparx

This is also going to change things in Skyrim around a bit.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter One : Windhelm

I opened the creaky door of Candlehearth Hall, gazing at my surroundings. I expected more people here, to be honest. I assumed that there was only ten or so people here. Back at home, there was no less than twenty people in a inn or bar. I sighed, and I walked over to the counter. A man was standing there, cleaning.

"Heard any rumours lately?" I asked, as the man filled up my bottle of wine.

The man stopped cleaning and thought. "Aventus Aventino is rumoured to have performed the Black Sacrament. They say the boy and the house is cursed. Best not go in there."

I nodded. Black Sacrament? Isn't that the form of contacting the Dark Brotherhood? I thought that they were gone. Why else would the boy contact them if they weren't gone? That was it. I was definitely going to check that out.

I walked over to the door, getting ready to go out. But the man yelled from the counter.

"Hey!" he cried, clearly angry about something, "Hey, pay for that drink! This isn't a charity we're running here, you know!"

I blushed. Oops. I forgot to pay.

I took out my coin purse and gave the man the money. "You look a bit tired. Why not stay in one of our comfy beds?" the man asked.

I sighed. Innkeepers. They're all the same. It's nothing but money, money, money. Do I even have enough?

"How much is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't over fifty septims, it was all I had.

The man grinned. "Ten septims," he replied, "Pay up."

I sighed happily. Good. I had enough for that.

I took out ten septims and handed it to the man. He grinned, putting it in his pocked.

"It's yours for a day," he said, moving away from the counter, "Let me show me to your room."

He showed me my room. I then waited until he was gone, and I then closed the door. I crouched down. Valuable stuff, and life-saving potions. I could use that.

I grabbed the potions and platter, I took the clothes, and I grabbed the coin purse. I also took the food, flowers and ingredients for more potions. This was good. I was all stocked up, and, more importantly, tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the man was standing in front of me.

"Day's up," he said. "And so this bed is no longer yours. Go."

I quickly hurried out of the room. Didn't want him to call the guards on me, once he noticed that I stole his stuff. That would mean trouble for me.

I hurried to the residential area of Windhelm. As I got around the corner, I overheard two people talking.

"Is Aventus really summoning The Dark Brotherhood?" the first voice asked.

"No. What you heard is silly rumours. Hurry along now, we do not talk about those things, and, well, the place is cursed." the second voice replied hastily.

"Aha!" cried the first voice again, "So he is summoning The Dark Brotherhood!"

I peered around the corner, wondering who were these people. I saw an elf and a young boy. Voice number one was the boy, whilst voice number two was the elf.

The elf spoke.

"Alright, alright, he is. Just hurry along now, this is not to be discussed about in public."

The boy jumped and cheered. He was right. I grinned. My thanks to the boy, for now I know that the rumours are true. Yesssss. Time to get down to business

I made my way over to Aventus' house. Oh no. Locked. I crouched and tried to unlock it. The door clicked open.

"Success!" I cried, and I made my way in.

**A/N: Whatcha think? :) My FIRST chapter, like, ever! Please review it, please, I am itching to know what you think!**

**Give me good or bad reviews, if bad, tell me how to improve! :D )**


End file.
